Believe Me
by Park Se Yeon
Summary: Luhan sudah lelah dengan kata maaf Sehun, dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengahkiri hubunganya dengan Sehun. Sehingga penyesalan datang menghampiri Sehun. Apa Luhan dan Sehun akan berakhir dengan bahagia? HunHan Gs Sehun Luhan Exo
1. Chapter 1

Believe Me

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun (22)

Xi Lu Han (22)

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In (22)

Do Kyung Soo (23)

Park Chan Yeol (23)

Byun Baek Hyun (23)

 **GS, Typo(s), T = M**

Luhan POV

Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa dia belum datang? Hah, menyebalkan. Padahal dia berjanji untuk menemuiku pada saat jam makan malam, tapi kenapa dia belum datang? Apakah dia melupakan janjinnnya? Lihat saja kau Sehun

Luhan POV End

Luhan pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Pada saat ia ingin menyentuh gagang pintu itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terdorong dan membuat Luhan memundurkan beberapa langkah. Saat ia hendak membentak orang itu, ia baru tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Luhan? Baby mianhae, tadi aku disuruh eomma untuk membeli beberapa bahan dapur" jelas Sehun tahu jika Luhan sedang marah padanya.

"Ini, jangan marah lagi eo?" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan 1 buket bunga gardenia

"Aku membelinya ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" jelas Sehun lagu sambil mengangkat tangan Luhan untuk mengambil bunga itu karena Luhan hanya berdiri diam di depan Sehun.

Akhirny Luhan mengambil bunga itu dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun. Untung Café itu agak sepi sehingga Sehun tidak perlu merasa malu karena terlambat datang untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Kau tadi sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun

"Belum" jawab Luhan singkat

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya sedang memegang kemudi

"Apa hanya membeli bumbu dapur bisa memakan waktu 1 ½ jam?" tanya Luhan kesal

"Kau tahu kan jika aku ini tidak tahu banyak tentang bumbu dapur. Jadi akuk harus kesana-kemari untuk mencarinya" jawab Sehun

"Mianhae umm? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku datanng terlambat" ucap Sehun memelas

"Arraseo. Jangan ulangi lagi" jawab Luhan mengancam

"Ne baby. Sekarang cari tempat untuk makan malam umm?" balas Sehun tersenyum senang

Luhan hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Sehun

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah restaurant yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi cukuk memiliki suasana yang romantic untuk makan malam.

Mereka masuk dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah taman yang indah. Ia memilih tempat itu karena tahu jika Luhan masih agak marah padanya, dan ia ingin Luhan benar-benar memaafkannya.

Seorang pelayan datang ke tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun duduki, lalu memberikan daftar menu makanan yang tersedia di restaurant itu.

"Linguine alle Vongole 1 dan Negroni" ucap Luhan pada pelayan itu

"Ne, bagaimana dengan anda tuan" tanya pelayan itu

"Saya pesan Shrimp fra Diavolo dan Caipirinha" jawab Sehun

"Ne. mohon ditunggu sebentar" jawab pelayan itu lalu menninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun

"Kau punya jadwal besok?" tanya Sehun

"Ani, besok aku hanya diam dirumah" jawab Luhan

"Ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Luhan binung

"Ne, tenang saja besok aku akan datang tepat waktu" balas Sehun

"Kenapa mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tumben sekali" jawab Luhan

Luhan memang bingung karena Sehun tibia-tiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tidak biasanya Sehun menawarkan Luhan untuk keluar bersama. Mereka memang pernah berjalan-jalan di siang hari itu juga karena Luhan yang memaksa Sehun untuk menemaninya belanja. Selama 2 tahun berpacaran dengan Sehun, Sehun jarang sekali mengajaknya kencan disiang hari. Sehun selalu beralasan jika ia memiliki banyak tugas dari dosen killernya. Jadi Luhan akan mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun mengerjakan tugasnya

"Wae? Tidak bolehkan aku mengajak yeojaku untuk berkencan?" tanya Sehun takut luhan menolak ajakannya

"Kau tidak ada tugas dari dosenmu itu?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Tidak ada, lagipula aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama bukan?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm, arraseo. Jam 11. Jangan terlambat" jawab Luhan sambil memainkan handphonenya tanpa melihat Sehun

"Ne, aku tidak akan terlambat" balas Sehun cepat sambil tersenyum senang

Setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka, makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Kemudian mereka memakan makanan itu dalam diam sampai Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Oh iya, Baekhyun eonni bilang padaku jika Chanyeol oppa telah melamarnya"

"Jinjja? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak cerita padaku? Tanya Sehun kaget

"Ne, mereka akan menikah 3 bulan lagi. Eonni bilang sekarang ia benar-benar sibuk karena sedang mengurus hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan" ucap Luhan polos sambil menyuap pastaya.

"Wah, besok aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol hyung untuk mentraktir kita. Jahat sekali dia tidak bercerita padaku" kata Sehun

Merekapun menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, dan tentu saja Sehun yang membayar semua itu. Mereka berjalan dan memasuki mobil Sehun. Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang kerumahnya. Sebelum Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan memajukan tubuhnya

"Kau melupakan sesuatu baby" bisik Sehun didepan bibir Luhan sambil menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Ia gugup jika Sehun sudah seperti ini. Karena Luhan takut Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi, ia langsung mengecup bibir Sehun cepat.

CUP

"Ya, apaan itu? terlalu cepat dan kasar untuk seorang wanita cantik sepertimu" ucap Sehun menarik kembali tangan Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan mendekat padanya.

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya kaget lama-kelamaan ia memutup matanya menikmati ciuman Sehun yang lembut. Luhan hanya pasrah ketika Sehun sudah mulai kehilangan kendali. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya diam, sekarang sedang meraba paha Luhan. Luhan tahu jika Sehun sudah dilanda oleh nafsu, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan Sehun. Jangan lupa jika mereka masih didalam mobil, dan tentu saja akan sulit jika melakukannya di dalam mobil. Apalagi jika harus melakukannya bersama Sehun. Luhan memilih untuk melakukannya di taman daripada di dalam mobil. Akhirnya Luhan mendorong paksa Sehun hingga ciuman itu lepas

"Mian, aku lupa" ucap Sehun takut Luhan marah

"Gwenchana" jawab Luhan dengan pipi yang sudah memerah

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali eo? Jangan lupa besok OK?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ne, jam 11" jawab Luhan sambil membuka pintu mobil Sehun

Pagi yang cerah pun tiba. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 dan Luhan sedang membersihkan dirinya. Acara mandinya Luhan memakan waaktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar, butuh waktu sebanyak 40 menit agar Luhan benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah bersih. Setelah selesai mandi, luhan menuju sebuah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk bajunya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah Brushstroke Wool Mini Skirt by Kimora Lee Simmons dan kaos potih polos lalu memakainya. Lalu Luhan keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah itu ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan menyisirnya asal. Kemuadian ia mengambil Sarine Peep Toe Bootie by CK. Jangan lupa Esplanade leather shoulder bag by Prada. Luhan sudah selesai bersiap. Tinggal menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45 berarti sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang.

TOK TOK TOK 

"Permisi Luhan agashi, tuan Sehun sudah datang" kata seorang pelayan di rumah Luhan

"Ne? cepat sekali dia. Arraseo, aku akan turun" jawab Luhan

"Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali" kata Luhan ketika melihat Sehun sedang memunggunginya

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah lagi seperti kemarin" jawab Sehun membalikan tubuhnya

"Kau sangat cantik" kata Sehun lagi

Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya mengangguk malu sebagai balasan pada Sehun.

"Kajja" kata Sehun sambil menggandeng yeojanya menuju Mercedes Benz GL-Classnya.

Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu ia berlari pelanmenuju tempat kemudi.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Luhan

"Ne" jawab Luhan malu

Sehun dan Luhan pergi mencari tempat untuk makan siang sebagai tujuan utama mereka. Setelah selesai makan siang, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju Times Square yang ada di Seoul. Sehun menyurh Luhan untuk membeli apa saja yang ia mau. Akhirnya Luhan menuju sebuah butik yang ada di mall itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita

"Ne, bisa saya lihat yang ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dress yang ia mau

"Ne, di tunggu sebentar" kata yeoja itu sambil mengambil pakaian yang Luhan mau

"Silahkan kemari" katanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju Fitting Room

Lalu Luhan mencoba dress itu. Setelah mengenakan pakaian itu, Luhan keluar dan menunjukanya kepada Sehun.

"Eotte?" tanya Luhan sambil memutarkan badannya.

Sehun terkagum ketika melihat Dress coklat muda dengan lengan kiri yang panjang dan lengan kanan yang pendek hanya menutup lengan bagian siku keatas.

"Neomu yeppo" kata Sehun setelah mengagumi Luhan

"Kau suka?" tanya Luhan

"Um, aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar

"Arraseo, kami akan membelinya" kata Sehun kepada pelayan itu

"Ne" kata pelayan itu

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan meuju kasir setelah Luhan berganti pakaian tentu saja. Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu kreditnya dan membayar dress luhan menggunakan kartu kreditnya.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap pelayan itu

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan butik itu dan menuju tempat-tempat yang meurut mereka menarik. Kencan mereka harus dihentikan ketika Sehun mendapat telephone mendadak dari seseorang.

"Mianhae, eomma bilang aku harus pulang sekarang" kata Sehun

"Ne? Wae?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Molla, eomma hannya menyuruhku pulang sekarang" jawab Sehun

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun

"Arraseo, kau cepat pulang kalau begitu" kata Luhan sambil mengambil paper bag yang adda di tanyan Sehun

"Jeongmal manhae" kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan hanya menghela napas ketika melihat Sehun pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena eomma Sehun lah yang menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang.

Sehun sudah sampai di mobilnya. Ia mengluarkan hanphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Kenapa kau menyuruhku secara mendadak baby? Kau tahu kan aku sedang bersama Luhan? Arraseo, aku kesana sekarang" kata Sehun lalu memutuskan panggilan itu dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sehun sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan bagus. Ia memasuki rumah itu tanpa izin pemiliknya.

"Dimana Irene?" tanya Sehun pada salah satu pelayang yang ada di rumah itu

"Aggashi ada di kamarnya" jawab pelayan

Sehun langsung meninggalkan pelayan itu dan menuju kamar Irene. Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan tampaklah sosok yeoja cantik yang muda.

"Aku sudah datang" kata Sehun sambil berjalan memasuki kamar itu

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" tanya Irene kesal

"Jalanan sedikit padat" jawab Sehun memeluk Irene dan mencium tengkuknya

"Apa yang kau katakan pada yeoja sialan itu?" tanya Irene lagi

"Aku hanya bilang jika eomma menyuruh ku untuk cepat pulang, dan dia percaya itu. hahaha memang yeoja bodoh dia itu" kata Sehun sambil membalikan badan Irene

"Memang dia yeoja bodoh, tapi kau lebih bodoh karena masih mau untuk menjadikannya yeojamu" kata Irene ketus

"Ya, aku hanya mempermainkannya saja. Kau tahu? Kita hanya hidup sekali, dan kau ingin hidupmu itu membosankan?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Arraseo, terserah kau saja" kata Irene.

Disisi lain, Luhan tidak langsung pulang setelah ditinggalkan Sehun. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall. Sudah 5 jam Luhan mengelilingi Mall sendirian, juga sudah banyak paper bag yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelpon supir pribadinya. 10 menit kemudian supir Luhan datang dan membantu Luhan membawakan paper bag.

Handphone Luhan bunyi ketika Luhan sudah sampai dirumahnya. Ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ternyata Baekhyun lah yang menelpon Luhan

"Yeoboseyo? Wae eonni?" tanya Luhan

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu bersama Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian berdua" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ceria

"Arraseo, sampai ketemu besok" jawab Luhan menutip teleponnya.

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang pukul 11 siang. Mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar Luhan dan membuka pintu kamar sudah beres bersiap ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Ya eonni, tidak bisa pelan-pelan eoh?" tanya Luhan kaget juga kesal

"Arraseo mian mian, kajja kita pergi sekarang" jawab Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan paksa

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Ke Mall" jawab Kyungsoo cepat

Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di mobil Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga pergi ke Mall yag kemarin Luhan dan Sehun kunjungi.

10 menit kemudian 3 yeoja cantik itu tiba di tempat tujuan.

3 yeoja itu menuju salah satu butik ternama dan memilih pakaian sesuai selera mereka

"Baekkie-ah, kau bilang ingin bercerita, tapi kenapa sekarang kita disini?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Aku dalam mood yang bagus Kyungsoo-ya, jadi sekalian aku ingin berbelanja disini" jawab Bawkhyun tanpa melihat Kyungsoo

Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari butik itu dengan masing-masing 1 paperbag. Setelah keluar dari butik, mereka akhirnya menuju caffe yang ada di mall itu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol ingin memajukan tanggal pernikahan kita" kata Baekhyun to the point

"Ne? wae?" tanya Luhan kaget. Kyungsoo hanya membelalakan matanya kaget

"Dia bilang 3 bulan adalah waktu yang lama, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikimu Baekkie-ah" jawab Baekhyun sambil menirukan cara bicara Chanyeol kepadanya waktu itu

"Kalian romantis sekali" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul

"Kapan Kai akan melamar ku?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung memasang muka sedih

"Jangan sedih Kyugie-ya, dia pasti akan melamarmu tenang saja" Baekhhyun

menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Ne, kau yang sabar Kyung …" ucapan Luhan terputus ketika ia melihat Sehun bejalan dengan wanita lain. Sehun sedang tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia merangkul wanita itu layaknya seorang yeoja chingu.

"Wae?" taya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti arah mata Luhan

"Itu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget

"Dengan siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia berjalan dengan yeoja lain" kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun

"YA, Kau Oh Se Hun" panggil Baekhyun dengan lancang

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kaget kita mengetahui jika yang meneriaki namanya adalah Baekhyun

"Nu.. Nu.. Nuna, dengan siapa disini?" tanya Sehun gagap sambil melihat tempat darimana Baekhyun datang.

Sehun makin kaget ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau bersama Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Siapa dia?" tanya Baekyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Irene tidak suka.

"Dia .. dia.." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa

"Aku yeojachingunya Sehun. Wae?!" Kata Irene menatap Baekhyun tidak suka

"Oh, dasar kau wanita jalang" kata Baekhyun sambil menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya

Irene kaget dan langsung menampar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan kaget kitika melihat Baekhyun ditampar oleh yeoja yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui. Mereka berdua langsung menuju dimana Baekhyun Sehun dan Irene berada.

"Eonni Gwenchana?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Ne, gwenchana" jawab Baekhyun memegang pipi yang ditampar oleh Irene

"Jadi kau seperti ini disaat Luhan sedang tidak bersamamu ya Sehun" kata Kyungsoo menatap Sehun marah

"Luhan, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" kata Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar

"Eonni jeongmal gwenchana?" tanya Luhan

"Luhan-ah, jebal" kata Sehun lagi

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan mulut busukmu Oh Se Hun" kata Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

Sehun bingun. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika meliha Luhan pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi tanpa mendengarkannya dahulu, jadi Sehun buru-buru mengejar Luhan meninggalkan Irene

"Ya, Oh Se Hun" teriak Irene pasrah

Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengejar Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap pergi meninggal kan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun tidak mau menyerah lalu ia berhenti tepat di depan Luhan

"Bisa kau minggir?" tanya Baekhyun marah

"Luhan, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" kata Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi, Oh Se Hun"

TBC-

Comment ya, tolong kasih masukan biar FF selanjutnya bisa dibut sesuai saran ^^

Balasan Review untuk FF sebelumnya (Lucky Me)

Makasih ya udah comment dan ngasih masukan.

Maaf ya alurnya kecepetan, terus nanti deh dipikirin lagi idenya biar ceritanya ga pasaran. Nanti ya dibikinin lagi yang FF KaiSoonya, tuntasin yang HunHan nya dulu abis itu langsung bikin KaiSoo lagii

(Balasanya disekaligusin aja, soalnya rata2 yang comment/ ngasih sarannya sama)


	2. Chapter 2

Believe Me

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun (22)

Xi Lu Han (22)

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In (22)

Do Kyung Soo (23)

Park Chan Yeol (23)

Byun Baek Hyun (23)

 **GS, Typo(s), T = M**

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi, Oh Se Hun" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mematung di tempatnya. Ketiga yeoja itu melewati Sehun tanpa melirik namja itu.

Lamunan Sehun di hentikan ketika Irene menghampirinya

"Ya, Sehun kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Irene kesal

"Ah, mian" jawab Sehun

"Kajja aku mau belanja dulu, kita baru datang tetapi diganggu oleh yeoja-yeoja gila itu" kata Irene menggandeng tangan Sehun

Sehun hanya diam menuruti Irene. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Luhan melihat kejadian singkat tetapi menyakitkan itu. Ia ingin mengejar Luhan tapi ada Irene yang menunggunya, sehigga ia lebih memilih untuk menemani Irene daripada harus mengejar Luhan.

Sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam saja ketika ditanya Irene. Pikiran Sehun sedang kacau sekarang. Ia merasa sangat lelah karena terus memikirkan Luhan.

'Apa Luhan benar-benar ingin melupakanku? Tidak mungkin, Luhan kan sangat mencintaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ke rumahnya? Tapi bagaimana jika ada Baekhyun nunna dan Kyungsoo nunna? Pasti mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menemui Luhan. Ah eottokhae?' Batin Sehun cemas

"Ya, Sehun-ah kau tidak mendengarkanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Pasti yeoja bodoh itu" kata Irene menyila tangannya

"Aku lelah, kau pulang saja sendiri" kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Irene di butik

"YA. Aish" Irene menggerutu saat dirinya ditinggal oleh Sehun

Sehun berjalan cepat agar ia tidak di ikuti Irene. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Luhan. Ia tidak peduli jika di rumah Luhan ada Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan dan juga meminta maaf.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang memakinya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai dirumah Luhan. Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Luhan dan ia melihat ada mobil Baekhyun terparkir rapi disana. Kemudian Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disebelah mobl Baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung membuka pintu rumah itu dan ia langsung menuju kamar Luhan. Pintu kamar Luhan tidak tertutup rapat sehingga membuat Sehun dapar mendengar jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menenangkan Luhan yang sedang menangis. Pelan memang, tapi mendengar Luhan menagis karena dirinya membuat Sehun ingin melukai dirinya sendiri. Sehun membuka pintu itu pelan, dan Kyungsoo langsung melirik arah pintu tersebut

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin

"Aku ingin meminta maaf" kata Sehun pelan sambil melihat Luhan

"Pulanglah, percuma saja kau meminta maaf" kata Baekhyun ketus

Luhan yang ditatap Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dan mulai berpikir jika yang semua eonninya lakukan seperti anak kecil. Luhan sudah besar sekarang, ia yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan eonninya

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kalian pulang saja" kata Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis gara-gara namja bodoh seperti dia" kata Baekhyun

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri, eonni tenang saja" kata Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Arraseo, telepon aku jika sesuatu terjadi" ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki Luhan

"Ya, kau Oh Se Hun jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan tidak akan ku maafkan kau" kata Kyungsoo diangguki oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamar Luhan. Tinggal Luhan dan Sehun lah yang ada dikamar itu. Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" kata Sehun pelan

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf. Aku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi kau yang mengucapkannya" kata Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya kasar

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Lu"

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulutmu itu. Kumohon kau keluar sekarang" ucap Luhan dingin

"Tapi… "

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi, tapi Sehun membiarkan itu

"Kurasa yeoja itu menunggumu" kata Luhan dingin

"Aku tidak ingin dia marah padamu hanya karena kau datang kerumahku. Jadi pergilah sekarang" ucap Luhan final

Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan lalu menuju mobilnya.

Luhan menangis sejadinya ketika Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa dihianati oleh Sehun. Tangisan Luhan berhenti ketika handphone nya berbunyi menandakan jika ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Ia mengambil hadphone nya dan melihat nama orang yang sedang menghubunginya itu. Ternyata Baekhyun lah yang menghubungi Luhan. Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telephone itu

"Yeoboseyo eonni, wae?" tanya Luhan berusaha tersenyum

" _Neo gwenchana?"_ tanya Baekhyun

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya" kata Luhan

" _Kau menangis?"_ tanya Baekhyun langsung

"Aniyo" elak Luhan

" _Jangan bohong Luhan. Ceritalah"_

Luhan langsung menangis lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Eonni, aku mengakhirinya. Aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan namja itu"

" _Lakukanlah apa yang hatimu ingin lakukan. Jika hatimu ingin seperti itu, maka lakukanlah"_

"Gomawo eonni"

" _Eum"_

Luhan beraktivitas seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu mengikuti Luhan kemanapun yeoja itu pergi, walaupun Sehun dan Irene masih berhubungan. Sudah 1 bulan lamanya Sehun dan Luhan tidak berhubungan, selama 1 bulan juga Sehun selalu mengintai Luhan. Ia merasa lega ketika mengetahui Luhan belum memiliki kekasih baru.

"Hahahaha, kau bisa saja Kai" kata Luhan tertawa puas. Sekarang Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Kai sedang berada di caffe. Mereka sedang memperbincangkan tentang pernikahan BBaekhyun dan Cjanyeol

"Oh iya, Luhan aku ingin kau membawa namja chingu pada saat hari pernikahanku datang" kata Baekhyun langsung membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya

"NE?!" kaget Luhan

"Jika kau tidak bisa membawa namja baru, maka … hmm"

"Kau harus mencium Joy, saudara perempuanku" Kata Baekhyun sambil menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya

"NE?!" Luhan tidak percaya jika ia harus mencium seorang yeoja di pernikahan nya Baekhyun

"YA, KAU GILA?" teriak Luhan membuat yang lain tertawa

"Ne, kau kan cantik. Pasti kau bisa mendapatkan namja baru dengan cepat" lanjut Kyungsoo

"YA, 2 minggu lagi mereka akan menikah" kata Luhan tidak terima

"Berarti kau tidak bisa move on dari namja brengsek itu" kata Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"YA Oppa! Arraseo, aku akan membawa namja yang lebih baik daripada Sehun" kata Luhan final

Sehun mendengar semua ucapan Luhan. Ya, karena Sehun selalu mngikuti Luhan kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Sehun hanya diam ketika mendengar jika Luhan akan membawa namja yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, ia merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek karena telah melukai boneka kesayangan nya.

2 Minggu sudah datang. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Luhan di lobby. Tak lama kemudian Luhan datang bersama dengan namja yang tak mereka kenal.

"Annyeong" kata Luhan melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya sedang menggandeng tangan namja yang tidak mereka ketahui itu.

"Annyeong, Minho imnida" namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ne, Kyungsoo imnida, dan ini Kai"balas Kyungsoo

Kai hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kajja" ajak Luhan

Mereka berempat akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kalian sudah datang. Luhan apa dia namja chingumu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Ne, saya namja chingunya Luhan" jawab Minho langsung

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Apanya yang aneh? Kita benar-benar sudah pacaran" kata Luhan meyakinkan

"Aku tidak percaya" kata Kai

"YA, kalian ini mau apa dariku eoh?" kata Luhan frustasi

"Aku ingin kalian berciuman" kata Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Minho kaget

"Eonni, waeee?"

"Arraso, kalua begitu aku tidak percaya jika kalian berpacaran" kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada

"Arraseo"

Luhan langsung mencium pipi Minho

"Sudah" kata Luhan

"YA, babbo-ya aku menyuruhmu untuk berciuman, bukan mencium. Jinjja babbo dongsaengiya" kaya Baekhyun tidak puas

"YA, Eonn…"

Minho langsung menarik Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Hanya 5 detik, Luhan dan Minho membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kai menganga

Sehun melihat semuanya termasuk Minho yang menarik luhan kemudian menciumnya. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati teman lamanya.

"Nunna, Hyung chukhahae"

"Ah, gomawo Sehun-ah" balas Chanyeol terseyum

Yang lain hanya terdiam ketika melihat Sehun yang hanya mematung sambil melihat Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luhan?" tanya Sehun

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" jawab Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap Minho memberi syarat jika dia sedang tidak nyaman berada di dekat namja yang pernah menyakitinya

"Aku dan Luhan akan mencari tempat duduk dulu" Kata Minho tiba-tiba

Minho langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Sehun hanya kaget ketika Luhan dibawa pergi oleh Minho.

Setelah menjauh dari kerumunan itu Luhan akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Gomawo oppa" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Hmm" kata Minho singkat

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" lanjut Minho lagi dan diangguki oleh Luhan

Sehun melihat Minho pergi buru-buru mendekati Luhan, dan langsung menduduki kursi yang tadi Minho pakai

"Luhan-ah, mianhae oe?" ucap Sehun langsung

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun

"Ne?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Kau tidak membawa yeoja itu? atau kau sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru?" Luhan berucap

"Ani, aku ti.."

"Ya, sedang apa kau? Mau menyakiti yeojaku lagi?" tanya Minho

"Kau memang namja brengsek" kata Minho lalu menggandeng Luhan membawa Luhan ke tempat duduk yang lain menjauhi Sehun

"Gwenchana?" tanya Minho

"Ne, gwenchana. Gomawo oppa" kata Luhan tersenyum lembut

Acara pernikahan Baekhyunn dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan baik, menurut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentunya. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan, karena ia merasa sehun mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan ke toilet saja Sehun mengikutinya, walaupun dengan jarak yang agak jauh tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"Eonni, selamat ya sekali lagi. Dan kau Chanyeol oppa, ingat ne jangan terlalu terburu-buru" kata Luhan tersenyum lebar

"YA, kau deongseang sialan" kata Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan hanya tersipu malu

"Arraseo, aku pulang dulu ne" kata Luhan sambil melambiakan tangannya

Akhirnya Luhan dan Minho sampai di rumah Luhan. Minho dan Luhan memasuki rumah Luhan dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Oppa gomawo hari ini"

"Ne"

"Untung saja oppa pulang dari Hong Kong kemarin"

"YA, kau menyusahkan saja. Untung aktingku bagus"

"Hehehe, aku akan mentraktirmu seharian besok. Eotte?"

"Arraseo. Oh iya, tentang ciuman itu, mian. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Taeyeon eonni"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku ke kamar sekarang"

Kalian bingung? Jadi Luhan dan Minho adalah saudara angkat, dan mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain ketika Luhan berumur 2 tahun dn Minho 3 tahun. Luhan dan Minho dekat karena sewaktu kecil Luhan dan Minho pergi di sekolah yang sama selama 15 tahun, tetapi mereka berpisah ketika akan kuliah. Luhan berkuliah di Korea dan Minho di Hong Kong

Kesokan harinya Luhan dan Minho pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk menepati janji Luhan.

"Makan yang banyak ne Oppa" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar

Ketik Luhan ingin menyuapi daging BBQ ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sehun dan Irene memasuki restoran yang Luhan dan Minho kunjungi

"Wae?" tanya Minho bingung ketika Luhan tidak memasuki dagingnya ke dalam mulutnya

'Hah, aku harus melakukannya lagi' batin Minho

"Chagiya, wae? Tidak enak?" tanya Minho dan membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"Ani, gwenchana" kata Luhan

Sehun tentu mendengar suara Minho, tetapi ia bersikap layaknya tidak ada apa-apa

"Wah, yeoja itu sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru" kata Irene sambil menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya

Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Irene. Sehun melihat ada meja kosong di belakang Luhan langsung menuju meja tersebut

"Luhan-ah, habis ini mau pergi ke bioskop?" tanya Minho

"Umm, aku mau nonton. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana" jawab Luhan senang

Sehun hanya dapat mendengar godaan Minho pada Luhan. Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya seperti siap untuk memukul Minho

"Makan yang banyak ne baby" kata Minho sambil melirik Sehun

Sehun dan Minho duduk berhadapan sedangkan Luhan dan Irene saling memunggungi

Sesekali Minho menyuapi Luhan, dan juga sebaliknya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan nanar. Seharusnya ia tidak berbuat jahat pada Luhan. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Minho hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek

"Sehun-ah, wae? Tidak enak?" tanya Irene karena melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Ani" jawabnya singkat

"Ah, kau ingin aku suapi?" kata Irene dengan sengaja membesarkan suaranya agar Luhan dan Minho mendengarnya

Sehun hanya diam ketika Irene menyodorkan daging BBQ kepada Sehun. Disisi lain Minho menatap Luhan seakan memberikan isyarat untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan langsung mengerti dan mengambil dging dengan sumpitnya

"Oppa, A..a.."

"Gomawo Lu" Minho memakan daging itu sambil melihat Sehun sinis. Yang di tatap hanya diam menyaksikan

"Eotte?" tanya Luhan polos

"Enak. Apalagi kau yang menyuapiku" jawab Minho tersenyum manis

Perang dingin yang terjadi di restoran akhirnya berakhir ketika Luhan dan Minho bangkit dan membayar makanan itu, dan Minho lah yang harus membayar semua. Minho langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan ketika berjalan keluar dari restoran itu.

Sehun hanya melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu dengan diam.

"Sehun-ah waegeurae?" tanya Irene

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau akan meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi setelah Luhan meninggalkan mu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau masih ingin bersama Luhan?! Kau brengsek Sehun" kata Irene

Irene langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Sehun pun sadar dan mengejar Irene. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya ddengan Irene putus hanya karena masalahh sepele bagi Sehun.

Sehun melihat Irene sedang menaiki taxi dan taxi itu langsung melaju meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Irene.

Sehun sudah sampai dirumah megah itu langsung turun dan menuju kamar Irene.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksut seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan memikirkan Luhan lagi" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Irene dari belakang

"Jinjja?"

"Eung" jawab Sehun sambil menciumi tengkuk Irene.

Luhan dan Minho sampai di mobil. Luhan hanya terdiam dari keluar restoran hingga masuk mobil.

"Wae?" tanya Minho khawatir

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Arraseo, kita akan pergi kebioskop besok. Sekarang kau tenangan pikiran mu dulu. Kita pulang saja eo?"

"Hmm.. baiklah" jawab Luhan

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan langsung menuju taman belakan rumahnya. Ia hanya menatap rumput-rumputan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya, tidak baik yeoja melamun sendirian" kata Minho

"Ani, aku tidak melamun Oppa"

"Jangan Bohong"

"Jinjja, aku hanya berpikir apa aku pergi ke Hong Kong bersama Oppa?"

"NE? Kau gila Luhan"

"Wae?" tanya Luhan polos

"Besok kita pergi ke Hong Kong, dan aku akan pulang saat oppa akan masuk kuliah" lanjut Luhan

"YA, aku kesini karena aku merindukan suasana Korea, dan kau mau aku pulang besok?"

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau, aku akan kesana sendiri" kata Luhan santai

"Lagipula disana ada Taeyeon eonni" kata Luhan lagi

Keesokan harinya.

"Luhan kau yakin?" tanya Minho. Saat ini Minho sedang mengantar Luhan pergi ke bandara

"Kau bisa pergi ke Jejudo jika ingin menghindari Sehun. Hongkong terlalu jauh Lu" lanjutnya

"Hmm, kau benar. Mungkin aku akan pergi kesana" jawab Luhan

"Aku ikut kalua begitu" kata Minho

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan senang

Minho hanya mengangguk. Merekapun sampai di bandara, dan langsung membeli tiket. Mereka hanya menunggu sekitar 15 menit untuk menaiki pesawat.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di pulau Jeju. Minho dan Luhan sudah berada di hotel dan sekarang mereka akan keluar untuk mencari makan siang. Luhan dan Minho menikmati makan siang mereka, setelah makan siang, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai.

Di hari yang sama, Sehun dan Irene berencana untuk pergi ke pantai dengan tujuan melupakan Luhan yang masih mengisi hati Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, gomawo"

"Eung" jawab Sehun sambil memegang tangan Irene

"Saranghae Sehun-ah" kata Irene sambil menatap Sehun

Sehun ingin membalas perkataan Irene dengan kata yang sama tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sehun dan Irene tidak langsung pulang, karena Irene yang memaksa Sehun untuk menginap dihotel yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari pantai yang mereka kunjungi. Sehun terpaksa menuruti Irene karena takut Irene marah seperti kemarin

Sehun hanya mengikuti Irene. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tib saja Sehun langsung memikirkan Luhan.

'Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan Luhan'

"Sehun, wae?" tanya Irene

"Ne? Ani, gwenchana" jawab Sehuntersenyum meyakinkan Irene

"Kajja" lanjut Sehun sambil merangkul Irene

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Sehun dan Irene memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau bisa memakai toilet ini duluan" kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Irene. Sehun pergi ke balkon yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut. Ia kembali memikirkan Luhan. Saat perasaan menyesal itu datang, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan Luhan terus. Ada Irene sekarang. Lagipula Luhan sudah bersama namja itu" Sehun bermonolog

15 menit kemudian Irene keluar dari toilet

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah selesai" kata Irene

"Ne" jawab Sehun

Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam toilet dan membersihkan diri. Setelah beres mandi, Sehun keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Kemudian Sehun mengambil kaos yang baru dibelinya dan memakai kaos itu.

Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur hotel itu disusul oleh Irene

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Luhan?" tanya Irene langsung

"Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain" jawab Irene santai

"Ani, aku sudah tidak memikirkan yeoja itu. lagipula untuk apa aku memikirkannya yeoja yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" jawab Sehun meyakinkan Irene

"Jinjja?" tanya Irene sambil membulatkan matanya

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Irene

"Gomawo Oh Se Hun" kata Irene sambil tersenyum

Kemudain Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Irene dan mengecup bibir Irene lembut

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" lanjut Sehun lalu kembali mencium bibir Irene

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, tangan Sehun mulai meremas pantat Irene. Irene hanya mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Tangan Sehun kembali naik ke dada Irene dan meremasnya pelan. Irene hanya pasrah dan menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Kini Sehun dan Irene sudah tidak berbusana.

"Ahh…" desah Irene saat Sehun memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Irene. Setelah masuk seutuhnya, Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggangnya pelan, semakin lama gerakan pinggang Sehun semakin cepat.

Selagi berhubungan badan dengan Irene, Sehun hanya memikirkan Luhan. Ia merasa ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Seharusnya ia melakukannya bersama Luhan, bukan dengan Irene.

30 menit Sehun sudah menunggangi Irene dan ia merasa sebentar lagi spermanya akan keluar, buru-buru ia mencabut penisnya dari vagina dan mengocok penisnya sehingga spermanya mengeni dada Irene.

"Saranghae Sehun-ah" kata Irene langsung terlelap

'Mianhae Xi Lu Han, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae Luhan-ah' batin Sehun sebelum ikut terlelap bersama Irene

TBC-

Comment ya, tolong kasih masukan biar FF selanjutnya bisa dibut sesuai saran ^^

Balasan Believe Me Ch1

Makasih ya udah pada comment dan ngasih saran.

Maaf ya lama Update, soalnya lagi ujian.

Terus mau nanya sama reader-nim, mendingan sad ending atau happy ending?

Buat ending bakal dibuat sesuai dengan voting paling banyak yaaaa ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Believe Me

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun (22)

Xi Lu Han (22)

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In (22)

Do Kyung Soo (23)

Park Chan Yeol (23)

Byun Baek Hyun (23)

 **GS, Typo(s), T = M**

'Mianhae Xi Lu Han, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae Luhan-ah' batin Sehun sebelum ikut terlelap bersama Irene

Pagi hari menjelang, Irene bangun dan tidak menemukan Sehun berada di sampingnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar hotel dan tidak menemukan Sehun juga pakaiannya, bahkan kunci mobilnya pun tidak ada di meja sebelah kasur mereka.

Kemudian Irene mencoba untuk mengubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehun-ah, kau dimana?"

" _Mian, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Ku harap kau mengerti"_

Irene tentu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Dan Sehun tahu jika Irene akan sangat marah padanya. Tapi hanya ada satu nama yang selalu Sehun pikirkan, Luhan. Nama itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun bangun pagi sekali lalu merapikan dirinya dalam diam, setelah itu ia lagsung mengambil dompet, handphone, juga kunci mobil yang berada di meja itu lalu meninggalkan Irene tanpa mengecup keningnya ataupun mmengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dengan perasaan yang marah, Irene menelpon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput Irene.

Pagi hari ini Luhan dan Minho sedang sarapan di hotel. Luhan sudah mulai bisa menikmati pemandangan laut dengan tenang, tidak seperti kemarin.

"Luhan, besok kita pulang. Ok?" ajak Minho santai

"Tapi Oppa, aku belum puas berjalan-jalan disini" kata Luhan dengan nada sedih

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu Lu. Lagi pula kau sudah sering ke sini kan?"

"Tapi Oppa"

"Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan mu Lu, kau bahkan tidak menjawab telephone mereka sejak kemarin. Setidaknya beri tahu mereka sekarang kau sedang bersama ku di Jejudo"

"Arraseo. Besok kita pulang, dan aku akan memberitahu mereka"

Luhan langsung mengambil handphone nya dan mencari nama Kyungsoo lalu menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, eonni"

" _Luhan, kau dimana? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu"_

"Mian. Aku sedang di Jejudo bersama Minho oppa"

" _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Kau juga tidak membalas pesan yang kami kirim"_

"Mianhae eonni, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

" _Arraseo gwenchana. Kapan kalian akan pulang?"_

"Besok pagi mungkin"

" _Arraseo, besok kita akan ke rumahmu. Bye, have fun ya Lu"_

"Ne, bye"

Setelah menghubungi Kyungsoo, Luhan menaruh handphonenya di atas meja

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Minho langsung

"Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan ku, dan besok mereka akan ke rumah" jawab Luhan

"Ok. Sudah, habiskan dulu sarapanmu setelah itu kita main di pantai"

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai memakan makanannnya lagi

Kyungsoo's House

"Nugu?" tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo mematikan panggilan itu

"Luhan"

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia berada di Jejudo bersama Minho, dan mereka akan pulang besok" jelas Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Kai dan malah sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan handphonenya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan baby?" tanya Kai manja

"Aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Kai

Kai hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang serius memainkan handphonenya

"Ya, kau mengabaikanku Soo" ucap Kai sambil menegakan badannya

Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan perkataan Kai. Tak lama setelah Kai berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun

"Jongin-ah, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

Kai hanya diam lalu mengeluarkan handphone dan memainkan handphonenya tersebut

"Kai, jawab aku" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan tangan kiri Kai

"YA Kim Jong In" bentak Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo kaget

"Kau sudah berani membentaku eoh?" tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo

"Ani, habisnya dari tadi ku panggil kau tidak menjawabnya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan diri dari Kai

Kai malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya dengan pelan. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, Kai memajukan kepalanya dan matanya terus menatap bibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam atas perlakuan Kai.

Bibir Kai dan bibir Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut tidak menuntut. Hanya sebentar tapi bisa membuat jantug Kyungsoo berdegup kencang

"Mianhae, baby. Aku tidak bermasud untuk mendiamimu" kata Kai sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut

"Arraseo, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malu

"Hmm, Kimchi Jjigae?"

"Ok, aku akan masak sekarang"

Baek&Chan House

'Drtt

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar, dan langsung diambil oleh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol langsung membaca pesan itu

"Baekkie-ah, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan untukmu" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar mereka

"Ne, sebentar" balas Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung berlari pelan menuju kamar mereka

"Mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mekinta handphonennya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membaca pesan itu

"Aku harus menghubungi Luhan sekarang" kata Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeo hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi istrinya yang khawatir bercampur senang.

"Jebal, angkat telep…"

" _Yeoboseyo eonni"_ jawab Luhan

"Luhan?"

" _Ne?"_

"Kau lagi di Jejudo?"

" _Ne, mian aku tidak memberitahu kalian"_

"Gwenchana, yang penting sekarang kita sudah tahu kau berada dimana dan bersama siapa. Besok kau pulang jam berapa?"

" _Jam 8.50. Minho oppa baru saja membeli tiketnya"_

"Arraseo, besok kita akan kerumah mu"

" _Ne, sampai jumpa besok"_

"Ne, annyeong"

"Gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menaruh handphonenya di kasur

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Tenang saja Baekkie, Minho pasti menjaga Luhan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun

"Ne, aku akan ke dapur lagi" kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kasurnya

"Aku akan membantu" kaya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun

Sehun sudah hampir sampai di rumah Luhan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Luhan dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya pada Luhan. Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Luhan, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

"Luhann"

"Luhan-ah jebal"

"Permisi tuan, Luhan sedang pergi bersama Minho" kata seorang oelayan wanita

"Ne?" Sehun agak meninggikan suaranya

"Kapan mereka pulang?" lanjut Sehun

"Saya kurang tahu, maaf" jawab pelayan itu

Sehun hanya membuang nafasnya kasar, lalu keluar dari rumah Luhan. Sehun langsung menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah itu. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Lalu ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon Luhan.

"Kumohon angkat telephonenya" ucap Sehun lirih

Sehun sudah mencoba sebanyak 8 kali dan Luhan tetap tidak mengangkat telephon itu

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya

Luhan sedari tadi mendapatkan telephone dari orang yang sedang ia hindari, ia kesal lalu mem-mutekan handphonenya

"Namja itu lagi?" tanya Minho

"Eung" jawab Luhan sambil menendang pasir-pasir pantai pelan

"Sudahlah, kita main air saja dan biarkan dia berusaha" kata Minho sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai

"Hahaha, Okeyy" jawab Luhan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Minho dan berlari menuju bibir pantai

Minho lalu mengejar Luhan dan menyipratkan air asin itu ke muka Luhan

"YAA" teriak Luhan

Minho dan Luhan bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan Sehun di sebrang sana.

Luhan dan Minho bermain air hanya sebatas Lutut. 30 menit mereka berdua mencelupkan kaki mereka didalam air asin itu sambil sesekali meyipratkan air ke badan atau muka satu sama lain

"Aku ingin duduk dulu" kata Luhan lalu berjalan ke tenda yang mereka tempati

Minho hanya mengangguki Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan kesana sendirian

Luhan akhirnya sampai di tenda mereka lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Sehun di layarnya. Ia kaget ketika melihat Sehun mencoba menelponnya sebanyak 8 kali. Tapi Luhan tidak menelpon Sehun balik. Ia hanya melihat jam lalu memasukan kembali handphone.

Setelah puas bermain di pantaai, Minho dan Luhan pergi ke pasar tradisional untuk membeli makanan khas Jeju. Luhan bahkan membeli banyak cemilan dengan alasan akan memberikan Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol sebagai ucapan maaf karena telah membuat mereka khawatir

Setelah puas berbelanja mereka mencari makan malam lalu kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Minho sudah berada di pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul. Mereka sampai di Seoul setelah berada 1 jam di atas laut. Luhan dan Minho langsung pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua disambut dengan riang oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, juga Chanyeol

"Luhannn, kami merindukanmu" teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan erat

"Ne, kami kira kau tida akan kembali lagi" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan juga

"Mianhae eonnideul" jawab Luhan didalam pelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Setelah memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dan Kai

"Mianhae Chanyeol oppa, Kai" kata Luhan dalam pelukannya

"Ne, gwenchana" jawab Kai

"Eung, jangan mengulanginya lagi eo?" ucap Chanyeol

Luhan hanya mengangguk setelah melepas pelukannya

"YA, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami? Kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir" bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Aku hanya ingin merilekskan pikiranku saja. Mianhae" jawab Luhan menunduk

"Sudahlah Baekkie, lagipula Luhan sudah kembali dengan selamat sekarang" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun

"Tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng bodoh ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan lagi

"Mian" kata Luhan

"Oh iya, aku membelikan kalian oleh-oleh" kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun senang

"Eung, aku membeliksn kalian makanan ringan juga pakaian" jawab Luhan sambil mengeluarkan oleh-oleh tersebut dari dalam koper

"Ini" lanjut Luhan sambil membagikan oleh-oleh tersebut

Merreka menerima oleh-oleh itu dengan senang

"Gomawo" kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bebarengan

"Eung" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum

Setelah pemberian oleh-oleh, Luhan juga tidak lupa memberitahukan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang terjadi selama dia berada disana.

Keesokan harinya Sehun mendatangi rumah Luhan pukul 11.06, Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan ia diperbolehkan masuk oleh maid yang membukakan pintu untuknya

"Silahkan masuk"

"Ne"

"Saya akan memanggilkan Luhan Agassi"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

TOK TOK TOK- maid intu mengetuk pintu Luhan

Luhan langsung berlari kecil dan membuka pintu itu

"Tuan Sehun mencari Luhan Agassi" kata aid itu langsung

"Ne?" jawab Luhan kaget dan langsung turun menuju ruang tamu rumahnya

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan tidak suka

"Aku ingin meminta maaf" jawab Sehun menatap langsung mata Luhan

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi. Jadi untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Luhan berucap

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Lu, sekarang aku tahu siapa yang wanit yang paling penting dalam hidupku" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan

Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti semula" lanjutnya

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun. Ia merasa yakin jika Sehun benar-benar ingin kembali padanya, tapi salahkan egonya Luhan yang terlalu besar sehingga membuat Luhan ragu kembali dengan perkataan Sehun

"Aku juga ingin kita kembali seperti semula" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuat luka yang dalam pada diriku. Kau sendiri yang membuat aku tidak percaya dengan perasaanmu, Kau juga tidak pernah berusaha untuk meyakinkanku jika semuanya akan kembali membaik. Kau yang berusaha mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu" lanjut Luhan dengan suara bergetar

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mengalirkan airmatanya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Pipi Luhan sudah terbasahi oleh airmata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Mian, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Lu. Kau benar. Dulu aku berusaha untuk mengakhirinya, tapi setelah semuanya berakhir aku merasakan sesuatu telah hilang dalam hidup ini. Aku memang bodoh waktu itu, sehingga aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dan aku tidak ingin apa yang sudah kudapatkan itu menghilang lagi" jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Tinggal selangkah lagi Sehun berada didepan Luhan, dan Sehun langsung berhenti

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Lu, tidak akan" kata Sehun tepat didepan Luhan

"Aku lelah Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus percaya atau tidak dengan semua kata-katamu. Aku sangat ingin mempercayainya, tapi hatiku berkata lain" jawab Luhan sambil memegang dadanya

"Ku mohon percayalah" kata Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Sehun

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Sudah lama aku kehilangan detak jantung yang seperti ini" lanjut Sehun lagi membuat Luhan menunduk

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatap Sehun

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun" jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun

"Kepercayaan tidak bisa langsung datang begitu saja. Kau harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan orang itu apapun caranya" lanjut Luhan

"Ku harap kau mengerti" Luhan langsung meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu rumahnya

"Lu"

"Luhan"

Sia-sia saja Sehun memanggil Luhan, karena Luhan terus saja berjalan menjauhkan Sehun

Airmata Luhan turun dengan derasnya membasahi pipinya. Luhan menangis dalam diam dn ketika sampai dikamar, Luhan langsung meyuarakan tangisan tersebut. Ia masih mencintai Sehun sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa langsung mempercayai namja itu.

Sehun hanya bisa melihat Luhan menjauh dari pandangannya, sampai Luhan benar-benar menghilang, Sehun baru meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sehun terus memikirkan Luhan selama diperjalanan. Pikirannya hanya penuhi oleh yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Ia melamun sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Sampai-sampai..

TET TET TET

CIIIT

BRUK!

Mobil Sehun menabrak mobil orang lain, sehingga mobil Sehun terpental dan jatuh dengan posisi atap mobil Sehun berada di aspal(terbalik).

"Luhan, saranghae" ucap Sehun lalu menutup matanya

Di waktu yang sama Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang melewati daerah kecelakaan tersebut

"Kai, terjadi kecelakaan" kata Kyungsoo kaget

"Mobil dengan mobil" jawab Kai

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui mobil itu" kata Kai setelah melihat mobil yang terbalik

Kyungsoo lamgsung menatap Kai tidak percya

"Sehun" kata Kyungsoo dan Kai bebarengan

Mereka langsung berlari menuju mobil Sehun. Kai berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil Sehun tapi sayingnya mobil itu terkunci, sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung menelpon ambulan. Kai langsung melepaskan jas yang ia pakai dan langsung menggulung ketangannya dan menonjok kaca mobil Sehun.

Setelah kaca mobil itu pecah. Kai langsung membuka pintu dan seatbelt lalu menarik Sehun keluar. Ambulan yang Kyungsoo panggil datang diwaktu yang pas sehunggal mereka tinggal mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit

"Kau temani Sehun um" suruh Kai dan diangguki Kyungsoo

Kai lalu menuju mobilnya dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit dimana Sehun akan diperiksa

"Sehun-ah, bertahanlah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun kencang dan juga menangis

"Luhan, Lu.. Luhan" ucap Sehun setengah sadar

"Ne?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan telinganya kepada Sehun

"Luhan, Lu.. Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun lalu ia kehilangan kesadarannya

"Ne, Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah.. Sehun-ah ireonaa, jebal" Kyungsoo langsung histeris setelah melihat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya. Kyungsoo terus memukul pipi Sehun berharap Sehun akan bangun lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Sehun langsung dilarikan ke UGD.

"Tenanglah baby, Sehun akan baik-baik saja" kata Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun Chanyeol Luhan dan orang tua Sehun akan datang" lanjut Kai lagi

"Kai, bagaimana jika Sehun tidak akan bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai

"Tidak mungkin, airbag dimobilnya menahan benturan tadi jadi aku percaya jika Sehun pasti bangun" jelas Kai sambil merangkul Kyungsoo

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya seorang wanita tua yang diketahui eommanya Sehun

"Dia sedang dioperasi di ruangan itu" jawab Kai sambil menunjukan ruangan operasi itu

"Sehun-ah bertahanlah" kata eommanya Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Sehun pasti kuat" appanya Sehun menenangkan

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol langsung

"Dokternya belum keluar" jawab Kai

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Sudah, Sehun pasti kuat" kata Chanyeol menenangkan Baekyun

Luhan hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang operasi itu dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun sekarang berada di ruang operasi, padahal 15 menit yang lalu Sehun berada di rumahnya.

11 jam Sehun berada di ruang operasi dan belum ada dokter yang keluar untuk memberitaahukan keadaan Sehun. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter perempuan keluar dan mencari kerabat Sehun

"Keluarga Oh?" tanya dokter itu

"Ne?" jawab eomma Sehun langsung

"Sehun masih dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, jika ia mengalami stress yang berlebihan anak anda bisa mengalami PTSD ( Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Penyakit ini bisa timbul karena merasa dirinya putus asa, atau merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa sehingga membuat penderita ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bahkan dengan bunuh diri" jelas dokter itu

"Ne? Bunuh diri?" ucap eomma Sehun tidak percaya

"Dimohon untuk menjaga perasaannya hingga Sehun benar-benar sembuh total" kata dokter itu

Luhan dan teman-temannya mendengar semua percakapan tersebut sehingga membuat mereka terkejut

"Ne. Kapan kami bisa melihat anak kami?" tanya appa Sehun

"Sehun sedang dipindahkan itu anda bisa menjenguknya" jawab dokter itu lalu meninggalkan ke-7 orang itu

Akhirnya mereka sudah bisa menjenguk Sehun, walaupun Sehun masih dalam keadaan yang belum sadar

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya eomma Sehun sambil menangis dan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menangis lagi. Sehun pasti sedih jika melihat eommanya menangis" appa Sehun menenangkan

Baekhyun Luhan Kyungsoo Kai dan Chanyeol menatap orangtua Sehun prihatin. Mereka yakin jika orangtua Sehun sangat takut kehilangan anak semata wayangnya, apa lagi eommanya yang paling dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kapan kau bangun? Kami merindukanmu" kata Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya dan Chanyeol langung memeluknya

Kyungsoo dan Kai juga saling memeluk. Tinggal Luhan yang belum memiliki pasangan untuk dipeluk. Luhan hanya bisa meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam.

Sudah 8 jam sejak Sehun dipindahkan dari ruang operasi, dan Sehun belum juga membuka matanya.

Dari malam hingga pagi eomma Sehun terus memanggil anaknya walaupun ia tahu jika Sehun belum bangun.

Pukul 6 pagi, eomma Sehun hanya menatap Sehun sedih dan membuat Luhan merasa kasian

"Ajjuma, biar aku saja yang menjaga Sehun. Kalian bisa beristirahat dulu, dan kalua Sehun sudah sadar, aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian" kata Luhan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong jaga anak kami Luhan" kata appa Sehun sambil merangkul istri yang masih menangis

Kenapa Luhan? Kerena Baekhyun Chanyeol Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena Luhan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat

Setelah orang tua Sehun hilang dari pandangan Luhan, Luhan langsung mengambil alih kursi yang diduduki eomma Sehun.

Ia langsung duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat

"Sehun-ah ireona" kata Luhan pelan. Air mata Luhan mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"Kau bilang ingin berusaha untuk mendapatkan kukembali?" tanya Luhan dan sekarang pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh airmatanya sendiri

"Sehun-ah, palli ireona" ucapnya lagi

Akhirnya Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan diri pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan mata. Semakin dekat jarak antara bibirnya dann bibir Sehun. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sambil menangis. Airmata Luhan jatuh di pipi Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengejapkan matanya. Luhan yyang tahu Sehun bergerak lalu menjauhkan diri dan melihat perkembangan Sehun

Sehun lalu membuka matanya pelan. Agak buram memang, tapi setelah fokus orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Luhan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan tidak percaya

"Eung" erang Sehun saat ia ingin menggerakkan badannya

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan memanggil dokter" kata Luhan lalu memencet tombol yang ada di sebelah kasur Sehun

Tak lama kemudian dokter datang dang memeriksa keadaan Sehun

"Keadaan Sehun belum baik seutuhnya, jadi ingatlah dengan pesan-pesan saya sebelumnya" kata dokter itu lalu meninggalk kan Sehun dan Luhan

"Lu?" panggil Sehun

"Ne?" jawab Luhan langsung menatap Sehun

"Aku mintta maaf, aku ben'ar-benar menyesal"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Sehun, kau belum benar-benar pulih"

"Kumohon, kembalilah padaku"

Perkataan Sehun terakhir membuat Luhan kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Ia juga ingin kembali pada Sehun, tapi egonya selalu menolak. Tapi kali ini Luhan berusaha untuk mendengarkan kata hatinya. Selain mengikuti kata hatinya, Luhan juga mengingat semua pesan-pesan yang dokter itu sampaikan

"Kau mau kembali padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam

"Ne"

TBC-

Comment ya, tolong kasih masukan biar FF selanjutnya bisa dibuat sesuai saran ^^

Balasan Believe Me Ch2

Makasih udah pada comment dan kasih saran

Maaf ya udah pada kecewa di Ch2

Terus mau kasih penjelasan tentang sad ending. Sad ending nya kan bisa aja Sehun nya mati atau terus mengejar Luhan, walaupun Luhannya gamau. Dan belum tentu Sehun bersama Irene bahagia

Untuk ending masih dipikirkan lagi yaaa

Kamsahamnida Reader-nim


	4. Chapter 4

Believe Me

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun (22)

Xi Lu Han (22)

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In (22)

Do Kyung Soo (23)

Park Chan Yeol (23)

Byun Baek Hyun (23)

 **GS, Typo(s), T = M**

"Kau mau kembali padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam

"Ne" jawab Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

"Gomawo, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu untuk ke 2 kalinya. A.. Aku"

"Sstt, kau harus beristirahat Sehun. Aku akan menelpon orangtuamu dan anak-anak yang lain dulu" kata Luhan.

20 menit kemudia

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita baya yang diketahui sebagai eommanya Sehun

"Eung" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum agar eommanya tidak khawatir lagi

"Eomma takut kau akan kenapa-napa" kata eommanya lagi

"Sudahlah yeobo, Sehun itu namja yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa sehat kembali" kata appanya Sehun

"Sehun-ah" panggil Chanyeol

"Ne?" jawab Sehun

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman" kata Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Kai

"Hanya pusing sedikit" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Kau harus banyak istirahat" kata Baekhyun

"Eung, gomawo" jawab Sehun

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah makan" tanya Baekhyun membuat orang-orang disana menatap Luhan

"Ne? Belum, aku tidakk lapar" jawab Luhan agak canggung

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya, kau ingin mati kelaparan? Kau harus makan walaupun hanya sedikit" kata Chanyeol sambil menaikan suaranya

"Arraseo, aku akan makan jika aku lapar" jawab Luhan malas

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sehun kaget

Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Kau harusnya makan Lu" kata Sehun lembut

"YA, jangan mengurusi orang lain. Kau sendiri bahkan sekarang masuk rumah sakit" cetus Baekhyun

"Hahaha, kalian makanlah dulu biar aku dan appanya Sehun yang akan menjaga Sehun" kata eomma Sehun

"Arraseo eommonie. Kajja Lu" kata Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan paksa

Sebelum pergi mencari makan, Baekhyun Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo mengantar Luhan untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan dan teman-temannya pergi mecari makan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di restoran khusus masakan korea.

"Kimchi Jiggae 1 dan Bibimbab 2 dan nasi putih 3 dan air mineral 5" kata Chanyeol

"Ne" jawab pelayan itu lalu pergi setelah menulis pesanan Chanyeol

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan" kata Luhan tiba-tiba membuat teman-temannya menengok kepadanya

"Katakan saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"Se.. Se.. Sehun ingin aku kembali kepadanya" kata Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia takut jika temannya akan marah padanya karena mau menerima lelaki yang sudah pernah menyakitinya

"Apa yang kau katakan Lu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku mengatakan iya" jawab Luhan sambil mengecilkan suaranya

Baekhyun Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan juga Kai hanya diam sesaat sasmpai Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya

"Gwenchana, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Lagi pula dokter mengatakan untuk tidak membuat Sehun stress" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan

"Tapi jika Sehun menyakitimu lagi. Kita tidak akan membiarkan ia hidup dengan tenang" kata Chanyeol mantapp

Lalu makanan mereka datang, dan mereka makann dengan suasanayang riuh, tentu saja karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali ke rumah sakit dimana Sehun dirawat. Setelah sampai di kamar Sehun, Luhan langsung buru-buru kesamping kasur dimana Sehun sedang berbaring.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun lemah

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Mianhae" kata Sehun tiba-tiba

Luhan hanya diam tidak membalas pernyataan Sehun

"Jeongmal mianhae" kata Sehun lagi dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya

"Eung, gwenchana. Jangan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk. Tangan kirinya Sehun genggan dan tagan kanannya mengelus rambut Sehun lembut

"Kapan aku akan pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Mungkin 2 minggu lagi. Wae?" tanya Luhan

"Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang agar kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama" kata Sehun

"Ya, kau masih sakit. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah enakan, karena ada Luhan disini" jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan

"Bukan karena eomma?" tanya eommanya Sehun

Semua tertawa mendengar pertanyaan eommanya Sehun

"Umm, eomma kedua setelaah Luhan, haha" jawaban Sehun membuat yang lainnya t ertawa lagi

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00 malam dan Luhan menyuruh teman-temannya dan orang tua Sehun untuk pulang. Ruangan itu kini hanya meninggalkan 2 orang yaitu Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kau harus beristirahat" kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun

"Kau juga Lu" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Aku akan beristirahat jika kau sudah tidur" jawab Luhan

"Kalau begitu kita akan tidur dan beristirahat bersama" kata Sehu lagi sambil menggeserkan badannya dan meneput-nepuk kasur miliknya

Luhan hanya diam ketika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama

"Kenapa diam? Kemarilah" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Sehun, dan sekarang Luhan tengah berbaring disebelah Sehun dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan

"Sekarang tidurlah" kata Luhan

"Aku harus mendapatkan mu kembali Lu" kata Sehun tiba-tiba mengerenyitkan dahinya

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama namja itu" Sehun bebicara dengan sara yang dikecilkan hampir seperti berbisik sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sehun itu

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir Sehun dapat menyentuh bibir Luhan tapi Sehun hanya dia sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam lalu berkata

"Kau hanya milik ku" lalu Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan seakan-akan taku kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Luhan yang tadinya kaget akan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, sekarang ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang Sehun berikan.

Setelah melepaskan tautan tersebut, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut

"Istirahatlah, kau sangat membutuhkannya" kata Sehun lembut dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Luhan sehingga memvuat Sehun yakin jika yeojanya itu sudah tertidur barulah Sehun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap

Pagi harinya Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika meihat Luhan menaruh tangannya didada bidang Sehun. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Luhan, Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dengan sangat pelan, kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju toilet untuk menyikat giginya. Setelah itu ia duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Eungh" Luhan mulai meraba-raba tepat kosong yang berada disebelahnya

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan pelan

"Aku disini" jawab Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang sedang mencarinya

"Ya, aku kira kau pergi meninggalkan ku" kata Luhan manja sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Lu, kau terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan" kata Sehun membuat pipi Luhan merona

"Arraseo, aku sikat gigi dulu" jawab Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang lucu itu. Setelah Luhan menyikat gigi, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan Luhan mengerti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan, menghirup aroma Luhan yang sangat khas baginya

"Nado" jawab Luhan, ia hanya menikmat setiap perlakuan Sehun yang diberikan padanya

Sehun kemudian mengecup tengkuk Luhan, tidak hanya sekali tetapi berkali-kali dan hal itu membuat Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan lenguhan lembut yang enak didengar bagi Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang kecil Luhan, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha mulus milik Luhan, dan perlakuan tersebut makin membuat lenguhan Luhan semakin keras. Tapi sayangnya kegiatan mereka diberhentikan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah. Yup, mereka adalah Chanyel dan Baekhyun.

"YA! Masih pagi dan kalian sudah melakukannya?" protes Baekhyun

"Mengganggu sekali" cibir Sehun menghela napasnya kasar

Luhan langsung berdiri dan menyapa pasangan itu

"Good morning oppa, eonni" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar

"Morning" balas Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan sebal

"Kau itu belum benar-benar sembuh Oh Sehun" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun

"Aku hanya menciumnya saja, tidak lebih" bela Sehun

"Sudahlah, ini masih pagi jangan ribut-ribut" lerai Chanyeol

"Ah, atau kau ingin diperlakukan seperti itu Baekie?" goda Chnayeol membuat Baekhyun merona

"Ya, arraso. Jangan ulangi lagi" kata Baekhyun

"Ada apa kalian datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Sehun dingin

"Ya, kau ini tidak tahu berterimakasih" kata Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu bodoh. Ck menyebalkan" kata Baekhyun lagi sambil menjitak kepala Sehun keras

"Ya, Appo" teriak Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya

Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tidak lama Orang tua Sehun datang dan Sehun langsung melaporkannya kepada Eommanya Sehun

"Eomma, Baekhyun nuna menjitak kepalaku" adu Sehun

"Jinjja, berapa kali kau menjitaknya?" tanya eommanya Sehun pura-pura kaget

"Hanya sekali" jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya

"Ya, kau harusnya menjitak sebanyak 5 kali" jawab eomma Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada di sana tertawa kecuali Sehun tentu saja

"Arraseo, lain kali aku akan menjitaknya sebanyak 5 kali" jawab Baekhyun setelah tertawa

Pagi hari itu dipenuhi canda tawa yang ramai. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan. Ia sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah menyatukan kembali takdir yang sudah pernah putus, dan sekarang ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya pada Luhan.

Hari ini Sehun sudah benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya. Dan itu tandanya Sehun sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun di antar pulang oleh orangtuanya dan Luhan diantar pulang oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, ia menyuruh maidnya untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk merilekskan badannya yang pegal-pegal. Ia berendam sekitar 40 menit lalu membersihkan diri dan mencari pakaian yang nyaman untuk digunakan hari ini.

Setelah menggunakan pakaian tersebut, Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Baru saja memejamkan matanya, Luhan merasa ada yang menaiki kasurnya, dan ia langsung terbangun

"Mian" kata Sehun smbil memperlihatkan giginya

"Ya, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Aku merinduknmu, jadi aku langsung kesini" kata Sehun polos sambil melakukan kegiatanya yang sempat tertunda itu

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku hanya ingin beristirahat" kata Luhan sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya

"Aku juga, aku hanya merindukanmu, itu saja. Aku akan menemanimu beristirahat" jawab Sehun tulus

"Kemarilah, kau bilang kau ingin beristirahat, kenapa hanya diam?" kata Sehun lagi membuat Luhan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Sehun

Sehunn dan Luhan sekarang sedang berhadap-hadapan, dan hal itu mebuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku suka aroma ini" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan Sehun

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya eoh? Namja bodoh"

"Seharusnya aku yang mencium mu di pernikahan Baekhyun nuna, bukan namja itu"

"Aku tidak suka ada namja lain yang mendekatimu Lu, kau mengerti? Kau hanya milik ku" ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

Mereka lau bertatap-tatapan dalam diam, sampai Luhan berkata

"Dia bukan namja ku" kata Luhan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"Aku tidak ingin mencium Joy, jadi aku membawa Minho oppa" jelasnya lagi

"Minho?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Eung, dia kakak angkatku" jawab Luhan polos

"Kakak angkat?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Tapi tetap saja dia menciummu" kata Sehun kesal

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih Sehun" jawab Luhan

"Sudah lah, aku lelah" kata Luhan lalu memejamkan mataya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kesal.

Setelah melihat Luhan menutup matanya, Sehun diam sejenak lalu memajukan kepalanya, setelah merasa cukup dekat, Sehun menatap Luhan dan kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali sehingga membuat Luhan kembali terbangun

"Ya, aku ingin beristirahat" kata Luhan kesal membuat Sehun terseyum

"Arraseo, mian. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi" kata Sehun lalu keduanya terlelap

Menjelang sore hari Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur berhadapan muka dengan Sehun, setelah puas melihat wajah Luhan, kemuadian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan lembut lalu membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya

"Lu, Ireona"

"Eungh" jawab Luhan lalu membalikan tubuhnya

"Baby, kau harus bangun jika tidak kau idak akan tidur lagi nanti malam" kata Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab

"Luhan, kau harus bangun sekarang" kata Sehun lagi dan sekarang ia tengah duduk sambil menatap punggung Luhan

"Aku lelah Sehun" jawab Luhan dengan nada malas

"Kau sudah tidur 3 jam Lu, aku tidak ingin kau bergadang nanti malam" jelas Sehun

"Arraseo, aku bangun" jawab Luhan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya, tetapi hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun tidak kunjung datang. Luhan masih tetap di posisi tidurnya

"Luhan, ppali" kata Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum

"Arraseo" jawab Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan setelah sepenuhnya sadar

"Jika kau ingin aku pulang, maka aku akan pulang" jawab Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengan jawaban Sehun

"Aku lapar" kata Sehun, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawabannya

"Kajja kita makan" ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng Luhan

Mereka kini berada di dapur, para maid Luhan telah menyiakan hidangan mewah untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Setelah menghabiskan makanan tersebut, Luhan dan Sehun menuju ruang tv.

"Hun-ah jangan pulang hari ini" kata Luhan tiba-tiba

"Arraseo" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan kini sedang menonton Pretty Woman bersama Sehun dengan posisi Luhan menyender kepada Sehun, dan Sehun merangkul Luhan

"Lihatlah, namja itu jatuh cinta kepada seorang PSK" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah tv nya

"Namja itu sangat setia sekali" lanjut Luhan lagi

Setelah kalimat itu Luhan ucapkan, Sehun teringat dengan semua sikap-sikapnya kepada Luhan waktu itu. Ia merasa sangat-sangat bersalah kepada Luhan karena sikap bodohnya.

"Mianhae" kata Sehun

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku benar-benar menyesal"

Luhan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Lagi pula Luhan sudah melupakannya, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa kesal terhadap yeoja simpanan Sehun yang lalu

"Aku sudah melupakannya Sehun. Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi" jawab Luhan

"Arraseo, mian. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi" kata Sehun taku Luhan marah

Merekapun kembali menyaksikan film itu hingga selesai

"Aku bosan" kata Luhan manja

"Ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk antusias

Kini Luhan dan Sehun berada di taman dekat rumah Sehun. Mereka duduk dikursi taman tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Ice cream" bisik Luhan sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang memakan ice creamnya disamping Luhan. Sehun yang tadi berceloteh bingung apakah Luhan mendengarkan ceritanya atau tidak, ketika ia melihat Luhan ia hanya tertawa lepas karena raut wajah Luhan yang Lucu.

Luhan bingung kenapa Sehun tertawa dan meninggalkannya

"Ya, kau ingin kemana?" teriak Luhan

"Kau tunggu saja disitu" jawab Sehun

5 menit kemudian Sehun kembali sambil memegang 2 buah ice cream , dan hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang

"Ice cream" teriak Luhan ketika Sehun menyerahkan salah satu ice creamnya kepada Luhan. Luhan langsung mengambil ice cream tersebut lalu memakannya

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat Luhan dan Luhan mengaggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Sehun

Setelah selesai memakan ice cream, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke rumah Luhan karena hari sudah semkain malam. Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tv miliknya itu

"Hhh, akhirny sampai juga" kata Luhan dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Luhan

"Kau harus mandi" kata Sehun setelah meletakkan bokongnya di sofa yang sama dengan Luhan

"Tidak sekarang, aku masih ingin duduk disini" jawab Luhan

"Ahh, atau kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" goda Sehun membuat pipi Luhan memerah

"Anniyaa, aku masih lelah" jawab Luhan sambil menutup pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hahaha, neomu kiyowo. Arraseo aku akan mandi duluan" kata Sehun lagi lalu bangun dan meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun menuju kamar yang biasa ia tiduri ketika menginap dirumah Luhan. Di lemari tersebut juga terdapat beberapa pakaian Sehun yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

Setelah selesah mandi, Sehun menuju ruang tv untuk mencari Luhan dan ternyata yeoja itu masih berada ditempat yang sama, hanya saja Luhan sudah tertidur

"Apa kau terlalu lelah?" tanya Sehun pelan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Luhan

"Tentu saja kau pasti lelah. Kau yang menjagaku selama aku dirumah sakit, dan sekarang aku akan menjagamu" kata Sehun pelan. Lalu ia mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar Luhan dan membaringkannya di kasurnya.

"Eungh" lenguh Luhan, lalu ia membuka matanya

"Mian" kata Sehun ketika melihat Luhan membuka matanya

"Kau harus mandi sekarang" kata Sehun lagi dengan lembut

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Luhan dengan manja

"Jika tidak sekarang, kau akan tertidu lagi dank au tidak akan mandi—mandi Lu" kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan

"Arraseo. Kau jangan kemana-mana eung" kata Luhan lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju toiletnya

Sehun hanya mengagguk sebagai jawabannya

30 menit Sehun harus menunggu Luhan keluar dari toiletnya, Luhan hanya menggunakan kaos putih kebesaran yang agak transparan dan celana pendek, dan hal itu membuat Sehun langsung menelan ludahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan polos

"Aniyo" jawab Sehun cepat dan langsung membuang mukanya dari Luhan

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun hanya diam ketika Luhan hanya menatapnya tetapi saat Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, ia langsung salah tingkah. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika handphonenya berbunyi

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Sehun cepat

"Aku sedang bersama Luhan"

"Ne, aku akan menginap disini"

"Arraseo, anyyeong" Sehun langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut

Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah berada di depan Sehun hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sehun curiga. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan Luhan langsung menjelaskanya

"Tadi eomma menelpon dan mencariku, aku luoa menghubunginya tadi" jelas Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian medudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun

"Hun-ah, aku ingin tteokbbokki" ucap Luhan pelan

"N-ne?" jawab Sehun kaget

"Aku juga ingin makan kimbab" kata Luhan lagi

"Arraseo, aku akan memesannya. Tunggu sebentar" jawab Sehun lalu melakukan panggilan ke restoran yang menjual kedua jenis makanan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo, aku ingin memesan chesse tteobbokki 1 dan kimbab 2"

"Tolong antarkan ke Sanseong-dong, Seoul"

"Aku akan membayar cash"

"Ne, kamsahabnida"

"Mereka bilang akan mengantarnya 10 menit lagi" kata Sehun setelah memutuskan panggilannya, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

20 menit kemudian pesanan Sehun dan Luhan datang. Mereka memakan makanan tersebut di balkon kamar Luhan sambil menikmati makanan tersebut, mereka berdua bercerita dan tertawa bersama

"Hahahahaha, kau benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa kau masuk toilet wanita? Setiap toilet pasti ada tandanya kan? Hahaha" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ya, bagaiana aku bisa tahu? 2 anak kecil itu menutup tandanya dan menyuruhku untuk masik toilet sebelah kanan, ya sudah aku ikuti saja perkataannya itu" bela Sehun

"Kau tidak memarahi mereka?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Mereka sudah lari dan mentertawaiku" jawab Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun

"Haaah, kenyangnya" kata Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata

Sehun melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan dia kembali tersadar dengan pakaian Luhan yang agak transparan itu. Mata Sehun yang tadinya melihat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengelus perutnya naik perlahan dan sekarang ia tengah melihat bra Luhan yang berwatna hitam. Luhan mengikuti arah mata Sehun dan ia tersenyum jahil, ia sangat ingin menggoda Sehun sekarang.

Lalu Luhan mengambil gelas yang berada di depannya lalu meneguk air tersebut. Dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan air tersebut kearah dadanya dan sekarang bra Luhan semakin terlihat.

"Aigoo" kaget Luhan pura-pura. Sehun pun sangat kaget dan langsung salah tingkah

"K-kau sangat ceroboh" kata Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tidak ingin melihatnya. Dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehuun dan berbisik

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" bisik Luhan sambil menempelkan dadanya yang basah

Sehun sadar jika Ia sedang dikerjai oleh Luhan kini membalikan mukanya berhadapan dengan Luhan

"Oh, sudah berani ternyata. Apa Baekhyun yang mengajari Luhanku yang polos ini?" tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang sexy

Luhan lah yang sekarang gelagapan karena menggoda Sehun. Luhan pun membalikan badannya dan ingin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun tetapi ia terlambat, karena tangan Sehun sudah menahannya

"Wae? Kau yang memulainya baby" kata Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan masuk kekamarnya.

Sehun kemudian menidurkan Luhan lalu ia menimpa Luhan dengan tangan nya menahan badannya agar Luhan tidak merasa berat. Tangan Luhan mencoba untuk mendorong badan Sehun tetapi ia tidak kuat karena badan Sehun lebih besar dan Sehun adalah seorang lelaki

"Tangan ini sangat mengganggu" kata Sehun lalu mengangkat tangan Luhan dadn menahan tangan tersebut diatas kepala Luhan

Kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Setelah merasakan adanya balasan dalam ciuman tersebut, Sehun mulai mencium Luhan lebih dalam.

"Eungh" desah Luhan

Kemudian Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang" kata Sehun lalu ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda

Luhan pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata

"Sudah dulu ne Reader-nim. Aku dan Sehun pamit dulu"

Sehun dan Luhan pun esenyum dan melakukan aktivitasnya kembali

 **THE END**

Mianhae ya ini Last Chapter..

Makasih ya buat Reader-nim yang udah setia nungguin FF ini

Mohon ditunggu untuk FF selanjutnya ^^


End file.
